


Phoenix and his ashes

by Blue Mousie (NiebieskaMyszka)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-04-25 20:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14386497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiebieskaMyszka/pseuds/Blue%20Mousie
Summary: The relationship between Marco and Shanks wasn't well know but still intense and troubled.COMPLETE.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I'd made Shanks slightly older here than he's in the series. Around 18-19 y.o. at the beginning, which made him around 40 at the end. His canon age is around 14-15, so a bit to uncomfortable for me (I thought he was older when Roger died, but, well, it comes out he wasn't).

1

„You know. Once upon a time a wise woman told me: 'All my life I didn't find better way to make a strong man cry than to give him the night of his life'. It worked for us, I guess” said Shanks with a hint of sad amusement in the corner of his mouth.

Truth be told he was not expecting any respond from sobbing figure resting on his shoulder.

They were siting naked in Shanks' cabin – locked on the inside with a forgotten key under the desk... or maybe a chair – dealing with Marco's grief. It has take them way too long to care of it.

Shanks chose that particular position, enjoying Marco's confusion. He was not a sadist – maybe a little bit in good days and right circumstances. The main reason for all of this was to show one thick-headed man that someone – _everybody_ close to him – cared about his well being. Always will be, no matter how difficult he was to deal with.

It must have appeared to be funny for someone watching them outside: riding one's member senseless as proof of deep affection, then crying in its owner's shoulder seeking for consolation.

In his defense Shanks could say it worked way better than he had predicted.

He hugged Marco tighter – getting a breakdown like this was not an easy or quick way to deal with the current situation they all were in. Sometimes it took a lot of tears to feel _only_ a little bit lighter.

So Shanks waited. Patience was all he could give right now – and has it as many as Marco needed.

There was not much more he could do after messing up last time, pushing him and letting Marco send his little brother to death – either by Marine Admiral's hand or by hand of the former brother in arm who betrayed their crew – _their family_ – and had killed one of his own.

2

„Why won't you tell me your name?” asked Shanks the guy who has saved him in yesterday's undecided battle.

It was a bit embarrassing to owes his life to someone of the opposite crew. Captain Roger told them once that Newgate's men were odd – they have formed some sort of pirate family among their kind – but rescuing opponent's ass? It was beyond Shanks to even imagined such foolish action.

But the guy was standing on his right side, with grim expression, not as much alive as he was few hours ago. Shanks has nothing better to do, maybe got drunk with other pirates, but something attract him to this silent types with sharp eyes and an impressive body.

Time to try different tactic.

„So you are all a family?” Shanks asked curious, the other man flinched, otherwise did not reacte to the obvious statement, but he looked more interested than few seconds ago.

 _Gatcha_.

„Like big brother, right?” Shanks continued, knowing too well that people do not like noisy brats sticking their noses in noone else business. „Sorta figured it out” stated Shanks not without hint of proud in his voice.

And then came a hit.

„Must be hard to jerk off in such a big family”

It was blunt but so worth seeing other guy's face all red from embarrassment. His lazy, half-opened eyes looked at Shanks, not avoiding the direct contact though.

„You need one to now one, man.”

„What exactly are you talking about, yoi?” he asked and Shanks could tell he liked the sound yet could not place the odd feeling that appeared the moment he heard it.

How do they say? Hooked on nice fish?

„Oh, come on, I'm a man too. You can tell me.” spurred Shanks smiling wide and not at all innocent or truthful.

A good blackmail material and awkward stories were always his weakest point while he was drunk and more talk active. Shanks loved to put people in the spotlight and then abandon them to deal with it on their own – all red and speechless. Buggy knew this the best, pure guy. Maybe Shanks should remind him that he was not safe, even if it was a while since last time when Shanks made him the most laughed crew member?

The guy was looking at him for few seconds before sighing.

„Name's Marco.”

„Wasn't hard, right?” Shanks said with too big smile on his face.

He always got what he wanted – sooner or later, but the more time he needed to wait the meaner he became.

After party - in which both crews have anticipated - came the moment to depart. New camaraderie and friendships developed at good drinks and by sharing common stories were blooming. So were the hung overs and other aches in sensitive areas men talked about only if they were forced to.

Shanks was one of the pirates interested in the opposite sex as well as his own, so when he has an opportunity to get laid, without a second thought he chose to use it.

It has appeared Marco was sour loser with his unwillingness to admit that Shanks was better drinker than him. And more creative winner, probably. He was too proud to say few nice words Shanks wanted to hear instead of words about arrogant brat like himself. In same way Shanks thinks it was funny but otherwise quite annoying.

With that great body of his Marco do not have many reasons to accept an offer for one night stand coming from him... Shanks was a little proud of himself.

Marco's body was indeed great challenge to please, especially when its owner complain a lot about arrogant brat hundred years too young to making such demands and was confident enough to think it was all his doing to make Marco enjoy himself that he spaced out for a second or two.

But all that was worth the effort he put into it.

Shanks must admit it, Marco was skilled lover with good idea of how to punish overconfident brat and pleasure him at the same time.

And finally, when Shanks cock and balls were pulsing after rough treatment, Marco let him have his way.

He was young and - the little patient Shanks have in himself - has long gone, leaving only a need to proof Marco wrong.

In the end both of them got what they wanted.

3

They had crossed their paths for the first time over twenty years ago – in fact it will be their silver anniversary of not-being a couple this year.

In any of those twenty-five years Marco did not try to take over the charge during sex.

Shanks knew why, it amased him every time he encouraged Marco to do that, only to be rejected and insulted for being stupid brat even after so many years.

Marco was not a leader type – he prefered taking orders and fullfilling his duties was a priority. Not bad thing for second in command, but a big challenge for him and Whitebread's crew right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I marked this story as completed, but I have an idea or two, what I could write next, just not enough motivation to achive those goals. So I can't promise that there will be another part soon.
> 
> And I know there is a lot of typos, misspellings and grammar mistakes, but I'm impatient creature and don't like to wait and search for beta-reader. So I'm sorry (not sorry) you need to bear with it but I hope you will enjoy the relationship between two old fools who depend on each other way to much to not make them a little embarrassed because of that.
> 
> To the next time!
> 
> PS. You can find me on [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com). Feel free to ask or say 'Hi!'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco had made a decision. Shanks tried to comfort him.

4

They had been lying on the bed for than two promised hours before Benn knocked to the door announcing that Shanks was needed on the deck.

“Stay, I'll be back soon” he commanded, even if Marco grunted in protest, when Shanks took away his sources of softness and warm.

It had been interesting to discovered that Marco thanks to his Devil Fruit’s powers could not warm his body enough to any acceptable temperature. His fingers along with the feet, ears' tips and nose were cold. Marco put it in good use, making it his advantages during sex – burning skin against ice was a sensation that always turn Shanks on.

“It won't take long” he promised, disappearing through the door.

5

Over the next couple of years their meetings had been more frequent. Most of the times it so happened that they were coordinated with the clash of Whitebeard and Rogers' crews. Always on the plain sight during fights, always hidden in the shadow during celebrating nights.

Occasional encounters in the harbor ended up in the back alley, where nobody could hear them. Moaning and smacks, flash against flash, hot body against cold wall. It was always quick and half-satisfying, but they could not help themselves. They did not waste time on kissing and preparing before stripping pants and touching naked, sensitive skin of their backs and fronts – depends of the mood and position they chose.

Marco's ass was something that Shanks could not have enough of, although he started to know more and more areas triggering Marco's desire. It was like exploring old grounds, finding new details that gave more sense to the well-know puzzles. His cock deep inside the hot, pulsing body, exposed and eager to move, to challenge, to pay back for every moan and cry with doubled intensity.

Shanks began to realize that Marco was a man of his words when he said-

“One day I'll make you desperate, weak and hard to satisfy by different lovers.”

Back then he had been laughing, not believing the ridiculousness of this statement. Now, every time he looked at his lover's body, lying ready on the bed, wooden floor or soft, sandy ground, panting and hot, Shanks knew it was not as good as the body of cold and infuriating man.

He did not admit it, when he had met Marco again, but the man somehow knew all along, giving him an amazing spectacle and an exhausting night. Next morning Shanks slept almost three hours more than usual five, still raw and sensitive after a play with his genital and buns.

For a lazy, half-interested and phlegmatic man Marco was experienced lover – full of passion and skills that Shanks never encountered. Other mouth knew tricks that his cock loves – just using tongue could make him half-hard and Marco's hand on his balls...

There were moments Shanks thought that he was the one who received the cock not Marco who's flexible and though body seemed unbreakable. His lover was not once tired, asleep by the time they collapsed on the bed with satisfied smiles.

But sometimes they met in proper place for couples – a private room in often crowded tavern. He sneaked out from the ship to see the town at the same time when Marco ordered supplies for his crew. Only Captain Roger and bosun Rayleigh smirked, letting him go and asking him to send their greetings to Newgate's bird.

With red ears and chick Shanks ran even faster chased by their cheerful laughs.

Shanks never had been noisy about their non-existing relationship or asked about Marco's life. They were both more interested in their bodies than minds and stories. It was kind of mutual agreement. After sex they sometimes told random anecdotes about life on Moby Dick and Oro Jackson, but most of the time they were just exhausted and happy, overwhelmed of emotions typical for the aftermaths of sex.

They slept in lazy afternoons filled with the laughs of people beneath them, enjoying their times together, making planes and deals, trying to save most of their happy moments.

Marco has an amazing body – mouth, hands, ass, even his cock was great. Although Shanks never had been touching him during they time together. Taste of his cock was foreign to him. He had not thought of a foreplay, because Marco seemed always ready and opened for an action. His hands explored every inch of Shanks' body, knew the best ways to stimulate the lust and awaken the senses which becoming more sensitive and responsive by the time he entered Marco's ass.

The moment their bodies connected his cock was already hard, causing enjoyable pain of eagerness waiting for release.

Yet Shanks could not shake the feeling that something was amiss between them, that Marco had a secret that would appear a problem, if someone would find out. He was an excellent fighter and a good second in command. Shanks was not shy or jealous either, but his well ongoing personality looked for a mystery to solve.

What they did was good, he could not found more amazing, silent and strong partner, yet there was this odd vibe around Marco that could not give Shanks rest. He lay beside him in bed, he fight him and kiss him more time than they talked to each other, but Shanks still did not know how Marco had been before he joined Whitebeard crew.

Maybe that was the problem – did he ever trust Marco enough to tell him one of his own secrets?

6

When Shanks thought about it now, many years later, he could not shake the feeling of stupidity and shameless suspicious. Going back to his cabin, he planned to snog more with Marco, give him comfort and support, before the man would stand and announce his decision to the rest of the Whitebeard crew.

Shanks was not sure which direction he had been decided to go, if any at all, but either way it would make some people not pleased and their wroth would be one of many problems caused by Whitebeard's death and revelations about Ace parentage.

“I'm back” he informed the figure sitting on the edge of the bed.

Marco looked outside. His thinking posture was a beautiful evidence of his intern mysticism. Shanks had been made fun of it since he discovered that little secret behind Marco's powers.

He came to Marco and played with the remaining hair at the top of his head.

“Stop that, yoi” Marco complained after a moment, smacking his hand away, but Shanks caught it in his own.

“You're afraid of being bald?” Shanks smirked, kissing his lover's knuckles.

Marco sighed still looking at the sky.

“Brat.”

Shanks laughed, putting his hand on Marco's neck, before he pulled the man into soft kiss – lips mussing lips, before they departed.

“Brat with a fine body and really big...”

“...ego” Marco smirked, checking him out.

“...mouth” ended Shanks bursting into laugh. “I like your version better.”

In answer Marco grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, only for smacking Shanks in forehead.

“You know better than most how big is my outer ego.” Shanks smirked not at all phased by the way Marco acted.

“You can dream, yoi.”

They let silence fall between them, before Shanks got serious.

“Did you make the decision?”

Marco only grunted.

“Want to stale a bit more?”

“Will it help?” Marco closed his eyes.

“No.”

“Should lie, yoi.”

“I'll be waiting, so come back.”

“I'll always be back, yoi. Even if there is no one to come back for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the second chapter of who knows how many more parts. I like both of them, but somehow their mutual history becomes more and more sad, like good angst without any promise for a happy ending. There must be a good ending waiting for them, I don't take anything less happy than a joyfull reunion at the end. 
> 
> So to the next instalment of the story. I hope you liked it and are curious what will happend next. It'll angst too, sorry, but we come to the part where both of them will laugh and happy some day. 
> 
> And it's not beta-readed agin, sorry. I'm still impatient creature. Nothing has changed in this department over last three weeks.
> 
> To the next time!
> 
> PS. You can find me on [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com). Feel free to ask or say 'Hi!'.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contents a descriptions of a blow job. Yeah, any of my attempt on describing even a light, sexual activity won't result in any good smut. Be warned.

7

The first time Shanks had seen the hypothesizing blue flames burning – but not for real – Marco's arms and legs, he had been drunk and deluded. It was like a dream, but more believable, with the disappointed smile painted at a stoic face of a mystical bird that had made Shanks to feel ashamed and sad.

Next time, when he had spoken with Marco, the heavy silence at the mention of the incident seeded a grain of concern in Shanks heart. It had bitten faster and then sunk when Marco smiled, waving his hands like it had been nothing more than a small obstacle. Like he had not care of others' opinion on the matter or his cheeks had not been red and he had not avoided the direct eye contact with Shanks' eyes.

Shanks, on the other hand, had frowned and forced him to confess, eager like child who had received precious gift that he rather not share with anyone. He demanded to Marco to tell him everything about this beautiful form, a side of Marco that nobody, or rather only a few, could admire. He had asked for a show of transformation, a full view from different angles, an embarrassing flight around on the sky only for Shanks joy.

They had not had sex after that, just lay on the grass at the top of the hill, hidden from the rest of the crew and content at the mutual agreement. Shanks had hugged Marco so tight that he had lost his breath for a second, then both of them laughed.

“Brat” Marco had commented, embracing Shanks by his waist. Their noses were connected, like their minds at that single moment of happiness and open affection.

8

It had happened during rainy day. The evening sky was illuminated by the lightnings – Marine could not find more dramatic circumstance even if they tried to execute Gol D. Roger – the king among their kind.

The man Shanks had followed since his set sails for the first time.

His captain.

Now he was dead. Beheaded by nameless cowards who did not know, what pure choice they had made the moment they had entered Marine. People in Loguetown had been laughing and cheering, happy that criminal would met his end and justice could win one more time.

But Captain had had the last joker hidden in his long sleeves.

He showed them that no matter what they would do to his body, his will always been caring by brave man and woman, who would seek for freedom and an adventure. He promised gold and glory, something that not even World Government could rival.

Shanks looked at the dark sky and rain falling on the roofs, walls and rocks on the street. He saw a blue bird with sad expression who sat at the tavern's sign. He looked at him, but did not move.

He was just there.

Like distant companion trying to console, not knowing if he was allowed to be close, yet seeking for comfort and strength for what was coming.

Shanks laughed, tears fell from his eyes. He could not breath, choking in the middle of street full of celebrating people, happy to be alive with their dear companions and friends.

His knees gave in, hitting solid ground.

There was only deafening silence when feathers making a noise and the bird flied through open window in one the tavern's rooms.

Soaked to the skin, Shanks entered the room full of smiling and singing people, welcomed by grins, busty women, who wanted to know what his favorite alcohol was. The owner promised everyone free drinks for the whole evening, so she was delegated to take orders.

But Shanks was not interested.

He looked around, angry and sad, hating people who got no right to be this happy. The man died few hours ago, and all they had seen was a pirate, a criminal created by the World Government and they all had clapped when the head fall from his shoulders.

This sign would haunt him to the rest of his life.

Marco stand near the entrance to the first floor waiting for him to notice, then climbed to upstairs.

Before joining him Shanks came to the bar and asked for the strongest whiskey they have. The man purred him something that smelled like hell and swallowed it at one go.

When he entered the room which door was open and where Marco sat at the edge of bed with arms rested on his knees.

He was silent, expecting Shanks to say something first. But he had no strength or will to try. This day had drained him and the moment he met fellow pirate, Shanks just lost all his anger outside that door, where people were joking and feasting, being glad that there was one less evil to be afraid of.

Shanks sat beside Marco, did not care that he was wet and shivering. The cold was nothing compared to the picture alive in front of his eyes.

He sighed, before moused out loud.

“He was laughing, when he said it has been our last time together. Captain...”

Tears stung in the corner of his eyes, but he did not cry. Instead he turned and kissed Marco, holding his hand on the man's rough cheek. He met soft, lazy tongue, who responded, before both of them needed air. His mouth felt alive, so was his heart and... nothing else.

More often that not Shanks was proud because no matter the circumstances he could be eager for the long time, making sex without a break. No one believed, but he said that there was not a single person who would proof him wrong.

They both were not in the mood now. Too much bad air between them and the outside world.

Rain tapped in the window, leaving shining lines on it, when the lightning slashed the dark blue sky. It lessened by now, only thunder were purring far away.

The day came to its end, but for them it was only the beginning of the new road.

Yet Shanks was not ready to make first step into inevitable future. He preferred warm body by his side, not a challenge the morning would bring.

“What would happen if I hit on you right now?”

Marco looked at him with sigh.

“I would accept it and response.”

“Then do it.” Shanks commanded, petting Marco on his cheek. “Do it, so I could forget for a moment. Forever.”

“It won't last long.” Marco warned.

“Don't care. Just a few seconds is enough.”

Marco looked at him, if he knew.

_No, it's not near enough. Never would be. But it's only thing he got for now._

The ache deep inside his chest. Shanks heart had broken today, into more than one piece.

Marco hesitated for a second, then, to Shanks utter surprise, knelt in front of him and started loosening his belt. Leaning more on the bed he tried to give Marco better access. Shanks rested his body on elbows, watching as experienced hands took his soft cock and robbed it with care. Slow motion was frustrating him, so he urged Marco to move faster, yet his lover only slowed down.

Shanks angered yet he expected the nonverbal answer.

Then he spread his legs more apart, allowing Marco to place himself between them.

He sighed, but settled for new conditions. To say that Shanks was surprised it an understatement of the year. When Marco bent and licked a head of his cock, it was like a dream. For years he tried to convince him to do it, arguing it was enjoyable experience, even if Shanks did not yet challenge himself to give it a shot.

Now Marco knelt in front of him, giving him a blow job. It was almost too funny and tragic at the same time. Shanks must be really pitiful and disgusting to make this stubborn man to bend his pride.

But he was good, better than good.

“It's not your first time, is it?” Shanks asked, when Marco swallowed his cock again, deeper than before. Hot, wet mouth on his sensitive skin, split getting cold and sending mixed signals to his exhausted brain.

Instead of answering, Marco looked at him with half-opened lids, then sucked harder, almost painful. His tongue worked here and there, teasing his cock, its head, then soft, dark skin disappearing in Marco's mouth.

Then he stopped.

“You like it, yoi?” he made sure, when Shanks stalled.

He was concerned and worried.

Shanks' absent mind returned to him, then measure the sight in front of him.

“Yeah, just...”

Marco hummed, taking him in.

“You should rest” he mused, but leaned forward to continue his work on half-hard cock. Shanks tried to concentrate on what was he doing, but his vision became blurry. So he lay down on bed, covering his eyes.

Marco's mouth did not stop or hesitated again. He moved up and down, up and down until Shanks waist responded. Only the Marco grabbed them and immobilized them.

When Shanks was close, tried to stand, to warn Marco, to do something, but he had not much strength to resist. Just preyed for Marco to realize before-

The last thing he expected was a long suck that almost drained him.

Shanks clenched his jaw so hard, while the world blackened for a few seconds, then blinked. Then again. And again.

Why?

“You should rest now, yoi” Marco announced, lying by his side. His voice was a bit rough on edges and sounds funny to Shanks ears.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked.

“You shouldn't. You taste horrible” Marco commented, but turned to his side and kissed Shanks' forehead.

Against all odds, he smiled.

“Like you know.”

Marco smirked.

“Know a thing or two, yoi. Now rest,before I collect my pay.”

“You're sure?”

“Sleep, brat. Just sleep. Tomorrow coming soon.”

9

Next morning was a strange mixture of unfortunate events.

Marine almost catch him, when Shanks go to see, what they had decided to do with captain's body. Only to get informed that it was taken care of. No funeral. No grave. No memorial. Nothing that would remind people about a great man Gol D. Rogers was.

Only rumor he had left before he died.

Shanks returned to the tavern, where Marco sat at the edge of bed, waiting for him.

“Where have you been, yoi? It's dangerous” he frowned. “Could wait for me, yoi.”

“They won't... Even a memorial. Nothing. Why?” Shanks shook, almost crying from anger and hopelessness. “He didn't deserve that!” he shouted, hitting the wall, but Marco palm stopped his knuckled from serious harm.

Why only those brave man must die, not people who lived their lives and fulfilled their duties. Just this one time fate should listen and let his captain survive.

“What would you do then? Die along with you captain, yoi?” asked Marco.

“Shut up!” yelled Shanks, grabbing Marco's shirt. “If only we fight like some of as suggested and if Rayleigh-san would listen, then... then captain would have a chance.”

Even for his ears those words did not sound right.

He unclenched his fists and loosened the hold on Marco's shirt. The man did not move though, just waited.

“What harm would your death do to them? You think they would notice, yoi?”

It was harsh, so was the rules of this world.

Shanks tried to protest, but could not voice his thoughts. He knew they would not.

“Don't die, kid. Worthless battle aren't meant to be won.”

He stand in front of Shanks looking bored and uninterested, but his eyes betrayed concern and worry.

“You're talking like Rayleigh-san! He said that dying along those who we're loving is a privileged for people who's death means something. Yours have no means, he said, like it was some universal truth” he explained even if both of them where aware of the fact that Shanks was bitter not because it was wrong.

On the contrary, those were truths that any of the Rogers' crew should know by now and accept, before they grown strong enough to take any action against World Government or Marine.

“So be famous, then they will fear you. Make the difference to the world, like your captain wished, brat.” Marco stated. “Be the best proof that his life choices weren't for nothing. Prove them wrong, by living and spreading the news about Gol D. Roger. It's more powerful than any useless death, brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It takes a while to post it, but it's finally here. The next chapter will be about the decision Marco needs to make about Ace and Blackbeard. So not funny stuff either. 
> 
> I hope, though, you enjoy reading it. Only two chapters left to end his story. Shake your thoughts about their relationship - do you think it would look like that? Or completly different? 
> 
> I'm curious of your opinions. 
> 
> To the next time! 
> 
> And don't forget to visit me on my [tumblr](https://mousingtime.tumblr.com).


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shanks met Ace in rather bad circumstances to enjoy the meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I've just realized they'd met in canon. Sorry for missguiding you. How could I miss those FOUR panels? Should've paid more attention to details - in OP they're everything and the main source for fics, right? Eh, well, let's pretend they hadn't, so this story makes more sense, okay? (I'm too lazy and pleased with this version to change it, I guess). I hope you'll like it.

10

As years passed the relationship between Marco and Shanks evolved yet nothing had changed in the basic sense of security and support.

People around them began noticing, some of them joked and teased, but those who were important and whose opinion either Marco or Shanks could not ignore, had nothing against their intimated bond.

Until one day, when an event caused by a smiling, careless boy, had altered the relationship in its core, separated them for many years without a single meeting or talk.

In perspective of past years, when they had been living on different seas in various ports on island that sometimes had not even a name, Shanks had regretted it. Lashing out at a person this close to him, where there had not been Marco's fault to be immortal, was an aftermath of an accident that Shanks ignored for too long, harming the only connection with his old life, excusing himself that it would be for the better.

Breaking people, their hopes and worries, making them feel wrong or inappropriate, there never was a good reason for such drastic actions. Nevertheless Shanks, without a shame or care, shouted at Marco, had reproached him and shattering the bond they formed with an effort and embarrassment through long, exhausting months.

Even if Shanks had not thought about it since the beginning, after months of accidental encounters, then planned and expected meetings, the idea of being close to another person in such manner, was comforting and calming. Especially, when he had started gaining attention – the good one and the wrong one from both fellow crew mates, other pirates and the World Government – it was important to have friends, alliance and partners with whom he would fight side by side, when there was a battle to win. Or to lose.

But Shanks, in feverish pain and hurt, forget his own lesson, bitter and angry, helpless and scared. It had cost him too much in a short couple of days.

When he had seen in a small window like a blue bird had flown away, disappearing on horizon, Shanks had been lying on sailor's best friend and thought about a soft smiles, half-opened eyes and lazy attitude, a joy and a pain, sacrifices and shyness, and a trust he had threw away without a single glance.

This time, while he had been watching like Marco had flown away to inform his crew about his decision, Shanks had made sure they were alright, that Marco would come back – wounded or victorious – to him, to his safe nest he had rebuild with Shanks since that day.

A day when the former Pirate King's cabin boy met the son of Gol D. Roger.

11

It was a long, tiring day, when Whitebeard Pirates had approached them in a harbor in the Paradise. A small, rarely used for a smuggling and fighting port where a few inhabitants knew who they were.

Shanks liked it, so his crew made sure to dock there from time to time, when their captain was in a nostalgic mood.

Now though, it looked like they had done this on purpose, Benn being all silent and judgmental over him.

“Stop being a coward and talk to him” he said when they had been alone in Shanks' cabin discussing their next move and Kaidou's sudden interest in land that Red-Haired Pirates had promised to protect. “Who knows when you'd get another chance.”

Shanks grimaced.

“And make sure he'd stay for a night. You need it as much as we all do, captain.”

On rare occasions Benn addressed him like that in a playful mood, knowing their were more like friends than a first mate and a respectful commander.

So Shanks got himself together, grabbed his favorite sake and went to meet his destiny – for better or worse, he should apologize a long time ago for the rant and the whole thing with being at fault. At the time Shanks could have not handle his handicap even if it had been nobodies fault, not the boy, not Marco's or his own. Just an unfortunate coincidence.

When he approached the Moby Dick, there was a young, black-haired boy with an orange hat that leaned bored on the broadside.

After closer inspection Shanks grinned, seeing that the kid had fell asleep on his watch. Marco would snapped his head off if he had been seeing it, so Shanks helped a little - rescuing him from a miserable fate.

“Oi, kid, where's Marco?”

There was no answer, only another, loud snore. What a kid.

Shanks looked around, noticing there was a small figure leaning on the side. It was covered in shadows, but Shanks knew the presence of his lover to well to mistook it with someone else.

“What can we help you, yoi?”

A neutral, careful phrase suited in formal conversation.

Shanks hold his eyes for a moment, then smiled.

“Just wandering.”

Marco came forward, his emotionless face – not even bored, lazy or half-amused, Shanks missed the enigmatic expressions on this pale skin blushed in a various shades of pink – had not changed in those years.

They look at each other, then Marco sighed. He knew how stubborn Shanks could be if he put enough effort into it.

“Oi” Marco kicked the sleeping kid in a hip.

A groan of pain and an angry snap half-formed, but not voiced yet, could end bad if the kid would not stop himself in time.

“Marco? I thought... Sorry” he apologized.

A sheepish smile on his face resembled Shanks of someone, but he was too focused on Marco's annoyed and fond face to give this thought more consideration.

When they stand in awkward silence – he had a suspicious that Marco did that on purpose to embarrass the kid even more, such a big brother – Shanks could not help himself but laughed at the whole situation.

It was the moment when the kid noticed him with a frown.

He blinked, then-

“Why did you not wake me up earlier!” hissed at Marco.

“Whose watch was that supposed to be, yoi?”

The kid blushed – his freckled face red and hot from the attention. How a cute sight. He must be a real deal to embarrass him on a daily basis.

“Be nicer, Marco. Kid probably tired” Shanks defended him, which angered the kid instead of help, but he bit his tongue, before shouting out his true opinion at the stranger.

A pirate who had good manners. Well, Whitebread's men were always a bit unique – one more to add should not be a surprise.

Marco sighed again, pointing at Shanks.

“This is Red-Haired Shanks, kid” he introduced him, like it was something long awaited.

The kid blinked, like he did not follow, then a bright smile showed on his face, when he turned to Shanks. He hopped from the ship and stand in front of Shanks with a child enjoyment.

Before Shanks had a chance to respond, he bowed and-

“Thanks for saving my idiotic, rubber-head brother!”

-thanked him.

This time Shanks blinked, but something clicked the moment he said 'rubber-head'.

“I didn't know the brat has a brother!”

Then he busted into laugh. The kid turned to see Marco's reaction, but the man only leaned on the side on his elbow and watched them with a careful indifference.

“How's he?” Shanks asked. “Last time I'd seen him he wanted to be a pirate. Crazy kid” he admitted with fondness.

“Yeah, he's talking about you the whole time. He told us, you'd gave him the straw hat. Almost bite my arm, when I tried to stole it and prank him.”

“My farewell gift to him. My captain had given it to me before...” Shanks trialled.

It was not something he should tell stranger from other crew, who was young enough to not remember the times when there was no legend or promise for next generation of pirates hanging over their heads, motivating them to go on the sea and fight the destiny.

“So he still wants to be the Pirate King? I thought he would forget the moment we sailed to another island” Shanks laughed.

The kid joined him, but with a little reluctance.

“Thank you for saving him. If not for you then we probably would never met” he stated, then scrubbed his neck in an awkward sign.

“Don't worry. It's all my pleasure. Messing with the brat was the best.”

The kid nodded, then returned to the ship. He passed Marco, but said nothing.

Shanks rose an eyebrow on strange behavior, but his only response was a shake of a head.

“Not my secret to tell” Marco announced.

A heavy silence fell between them.

How Shanks should start to make things right and not embarrass himself further?

“I brought my favorite sake” he tried with a sheepish smile.

“Oyaji's sleeping now. Not the best time for business talk” Marco stated not looking him in the eye, but on the brown battle, where strong alcohol spouted on the walls while Shanks had rose it up a second ago.

It would be harder than Shanks thought.

“I'm not here for that.”

Another heavy silence.

In next few minutes they stand there, not saying anything, just assessing other's intentions.

Then Marco sighed.

“Oi, Ace, watch the deck when I'm gone. And tell Thatch that I know” he informed with a grave expression.

“Alright.” A muffled laugh. “What to say to Oyaji if he's asking?”

“That some red-haired idiot finally got his head out of his ass” Marco answered with a smirk.

“What?” came a weak peep.

Shanks was trying not to grimace, but seeing that Marco was willing to talk, he said nothing. He deserved much worse for what he said that day.

Then Marco was by his side – a sudden nostalgic feeling hit him and was overwhelmed enough to proof that Benn had been right this whole time.

Things would be a lot more bearable, if Shanks had someone at his back, someone he would share good and bad moments, a private time when he would be vulnerable and weak, an intimate bond.

A lover.

“You're going, yoi?” Marco asked a couple of steps in front of him.

“Yeah, sure” Shanks laughed, relived for the first time in years, lifting a huge burden from his shoulders. “And you liked my ass just fine.”

“In your dreams, brat.”

When Shanks put a hand on Marco's back and the hand was not been shaken away, he knew they would be alright. That the past misguided anger and lost were forgiven and night that would follow would be one of the best in his life.

“I'm sorry” Shanks whispered, when he leaned in Marco's private space.

“I know, brat. I know.”

12

Two years later Shanks had broke another promise.

When a blue bird had came to him, sitting on the side, waiting and watching, Shanks could only think about Kaidou's demands. He had destroyed a village on Shanks territory, to show him who was the true Emperor.

“Not now” Shanks growled. “I'm busy with kicking a big, immortal ass. Can't you wa...”

Before he could finish, the bird flew away with an angry and hurt shriek.

“I think you might had done something wrong again” Benn stated, looking at the sky. “He was there since early this morning. Even from where I stand, I could feel the anxiety and impatience.”

Shanks growled.

Why could Marco approached him in a human form and just ask.

“He never had took this form in front of us before.” Benn mused, sending a blow on purpose, when he knew Shanks already felt guilty. “I hope it was nothing you could fix in your next meeting.”

Shanks sighed, rubbing his left shoulder – a habit he learned after an accident. It always hurt when he felt a danger.

“I hope your right.”

13

A brief glance at the name. Only a single look and Shanks knew.

 _Not my secret to tell_.

Shanks crushed the wanted poster with a glum face and a name _Portgas D. Ace_ on a brown paper.

Why had he not realize sooner?

Why Marco had not said something?

_Why am I this powerless again?_

14

Their next meeting was not as he expected.

Only a brief eye contact, then Marco disappear under the deck, leaving his captain to handle the talk.

Shanks thought that this time his mess was something unforgivable.

Newgate had assured him they had still a chance, he needed to be patient.

For how long – the old man had not say.

They both knew – if the kid would die...

Shanks had promise that he would help if things would go bad in the worse case scenario. At the same time praying for the kid's life.

A Marco's forgiveness.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left, but don't worry there's a happy ending for them, even if I need to harm them first. What a stubborn couple. 
> 
> I'd added new tags too. Nothing disturbing, but I think they describe the story better. 
> 
> I've got different kind of scenerios in my head how this meeting would go. Still has, but it's for another occasion. 
> 
> What do you think? Would Shanks be so occupied by Kaidou's threats to ignore Marco's visit - or rather a reason why he had showed up? I have mixed feelings about it, but... tbh I think he would. 
> 
> If you want to share your thoughts I'm open to any suggestion. It won't change the end of this story, but maybe in some other projects I'll write in the future, who knows? 
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://mousiengtime.tumblr.com) too, if your interested. 
> 
> To the next time!


	5. Chapter 5

15

Shanks thought about events that lead them to this point – being trapped in captain's cabin with no way to fly out – and nothing other than complicated had come to his mind. He knew they needed this conversation – both in equal parts – no matter how much Marco denied it or tried to push away reality.

Pretending to be indifferent never would make him happy or satisfied. Not when this sweet illusion could break at any moment and force Marco to face hard truth: his kid brother was dead, bargaining himself for his little brother's life. Whitebeard, on the other hand, had made a conscious decision to guarantee his children safe pass from the war, giving them an opportunity to live longer to enjoy lives instead of rotting in Impel Down or die in the name of justice.

The most agonizing things though, must be the awareness that the man responsible for it formed the invincible pirate crew and titled himself an Empire, filling the empty seat occupied until now by the most influenced and strong man in the world.

And on the top of that Shanks and Marco needed to sort their feelings to each other and decide what to do next with their odd relationship.

Looking through the window, Shanks smiled, thinking that it was too small for Marco's birded form.

Even the little things played in his favor.

“What's so funny, yoi?” Marco growled, eying him like he was his worst enemy.

At the moment, he probably was.

“Us” Shanks admitted with infuriating confidence.

They were the strangest couple he ever heard about – with their ups and downs that the whole _pirate_ crew tried to prevent or solve, so their already eventful lives were a little bit simpler and more peaceful.

Marco frowned, but did not comment, while sending daggers in Shanks' direction. He crossed his arms on the chest in an adorable and defensive fashion, trying to find a solution to this particular problem: Shanks' stubbornness and creepiness.

But to telling the truth, it was as easy as it looked like – no hidden scheme that needed any sort of clues or prompting. Just an open challenge with clear rules. The biggest obstacle was that Marco would find it difficult in his current state, too consumed by the grief and hate.

Furthermore the silent treatment was not something Shanks expected, but he would play with what he had given to help Marco, even against his will, forcing him to cooperate. After all being an Empire was not only about the title and the fear it inflicted into enemies' hearts, but also a power of making his goals true.

With the background ready, Shanks prepared next stage for his plan.

“You're getting old, Marco. Being caught that easy” he grinned, knowing that at this point any verbal or even non-verbal threat would be interpreted by him as a serious danger, even innocent joke that in any other circumstances could make Marco smile would turn into a jeopardizing move.

First punch did not landed as expected though: heavy and full of surpassed emotions, stingy from force putted into it.

In reality, it did not landed at all.

Shanks blinked, frowning.

“What's wrong, old man? Too weak to even try?” he tempted Marco, but there was no reaction outside of glaring.

Did Shanks not tried to dare a burst of emotions instead of looking at a cold mask? Indifference was painted all over it, but any single scratched on surface that suggested the cracking. Were Marco's feelings guarded to the point that their could not escape?

Then something pushed him – were it Marco's feelings or just his anger – and he landed on his butt, tripped on the bed in the way.

Now, that was something. He could not stopped himself from laughing.

“Nice trick” Shanks praised. “I didn't expected this kind of attack.”

“You should, yoi” Marco muttered, something soft echoing in his voice, that was neither negative or destructive.

Sadness.

Shanks hummed.

“I probably should've.”

It was far from over, but knowing that he got through this thick-head even a little, gave him new strength to try harder.

“If you want to leave, first you need to convince me” Shanks challenged to Marco's surprise. “But I've got no intention to let you win that easily.”

For example saying what he wanted to hear. This one was for Marco to guess.

The man must knew that something had gone wrong in his calculations – he was too smart to not know about the possible reason – but his mind had been perturbed for so long, that any dangerous idea redirecting the previous trail of thoughts met the thick and effective shield. So in the end Marco just made things worse than better for himself, guarding his memories and sanity.

It would not work in any other way, so Shanks took extreme measurements to prevent another break down in the future, protecting this thick-head man from unintentional harm he could cause to himself – or worse to his brothers.

To prove that Shanks was serious, he sat on the wooden floor cross-legged, waiting for a good show. Cheeky grin with dangerous edges on his face matched what his eyes were saying, challenging Marco to do something remarkable, that would call him out of his play.

Marco frowned angry.

“What do you try to get from this, yoi?” he asked, stepping back, only to be stopped by Shanks' laugh.

“You're chickening, dahahaha? Never thought I'd live the day to see it – Phoenix Marco's retreat” he smirked, his eyes shined with mischief.

“What are you doing right now, yoi?” Marco asked again, putting more force into words.

The anger, suppressed and hidden, now was showing on the day light. Like Shanks had hoped – he was not thrilled to do it to him, but Marco needed to be broken, before he could start healing.

Shanks closed his eyes, preparing himself for the blow, when he said-

“What do you think I'm doing here?”

Marco was silent, pursing his lips and frowning. He probably had suspicions, but no solid proofs, so he remained were he stood, observing Shanks.

“So? What's your answer?” his voice getting dark and dangerous.

And hungry.

The moment when Marco's eyes widened was the second before he cried with frustration.

“Give me the keys!” he commanded, reaching out his hand to receive them and blushing at the conclution. “It's not time for this, yoi!”

Shanks stuck out his tongue and refused to bend to the killing aura around Marco.

“I'm expecting a good fuck, Marco. Nothing more.”

A fat, big lie obvious to everyone who had his eyes open. Apparently Marco closed them a long time ago, because his strike this time landed and was a powerful one.

Shanks let him cool off for a moment, taking a few shouts, until Marco pulled his shirt to strike him again. After a couple of seconds, he decided it was time to move to the next step on his plan.

He grabbed Marco's wrist, stopping him with a force that would broke it – maybe it did, judging by the grimace on his lover's face.

“Don't you think, it's high time to repay for my hospitality?”

And patience.

It was low, lower that Shanks had ever dared to sink, but Marco's behavior a few days ago had showed that this time an extreme measures must be used to free him from the guilt and regret he had been feeding since the defeat since the battle in Marineford.

Marco pulled away, like Shanks' shirt had got caught in fire, trying to escape, but he could not move too far, hypnotized by the sharp eyes commanding him to obey.

“Now, Marco, make a good use of your body” Shanks encouraged, rising on his elbow to meet his lover's eyes. “You've got enough stamina to last longer than me on my one arm” he teased.

The was hurt, so, so much hurt in Marco's sight at the moment – if Shanks would not prepared himself for such strong reaction, it would hurt him too. The agony surfacing, fighting its chance to show, to come on the day light, to get released form the dark corner of Marco's perturbed mind.

By now he must know the purpose of this sudden meeting and the trap that Shanks prepared for him and some part of him agree to it, because Marco's whole body slumped at once.

“Why you're doing this, yoi?”

His tone changed, like he understood what Shanks' scheme was since the beginning. Releasing his breath and taking into consideration long explanations, Shanks voted to himself, that he rather show than tell Marco what was going on.

Shanks placed his hand on his lover's waist and then looked straight into his eyes.

“You'll see. Just trust me” his soothing voice sounded strange in the nervous mood their were in.

He asked for a lot, giving only simple promise without any guarantee, but Marco closed his eyes, then smirked to himself.

“You must be crazy, yoi” he admitted, sitting on his heels. “But I've got nothing to lose” Marco announced, then started striping and stopped in the middle, when Shanks fingers touched the fresh scar form yesterday's fight.

Being honest at this point would not help them, so Shanks remained silence, although he knew well that part of the success for this action lied on the remaining Whitebread's crew. If not for them, Marco would not visit him to discuss the whole situation, maybe even seeking for support or advice. Their pressure opened the window of opportunity that Shanks opted not to waste.

“Now, are you chickening?” he moved his knees, nudging Marco's butt.

His lover looked at him for a long moment, then sighed, more calm and annoyed. And half-naked. His upper body seemed to be frozen in time, always being perfect sight to admire and touch.

When he started taking his clothes off again, Shanks knew he won.

“Need to get you ready, yoi?” Marco smirked, while rising on his knees to pull off the pants. His cock was soft, not even half-hard.

“Maybe I should get you ready first?” Shanks grinned.

Half an hour later Marco sobbed, supported by strong arm.

“You know. Once upon a time a wise woman told me...”

16

Looking at Marco's body trapped in soft sheets, Shanks wondered if they were destined to end up like this. Although they had met their up and downs many times during those twenty five years, they always found the path leading them to each other and a way to solve their differences.

After he met Luffy again, something told Shanks that it was time to set the sails into calm harbor where he would use some peace for a year or two. Nothing big or expensive, just enough for two people. Maybe his crew would go with him and later, they would set sails together again, when the adventure would call them and the world would need its keepers.

But for a few months, Shanks decided to make Marco his official lover, like many other couples were doing, full in love and crazy blindness. Peaceful village on East Blue was the best options – nobody would dare to attack the Pirate King's hometown – with friendly and supportive inhabitants.

Being liked and accepted was Marco's biggest fear and desire, even if he did not show it on the plain sight. But it was always there, making him reluctant and distanced towards people. As a doctor thought, Marco treated patients like precious thing, giving their problems his whole attention, smiling and reassuring that the pain in the back would vanish, if only his patient would apply certain dose of the medication.

Later on the day, during peaceful evening, when they lied in bed and snuggled like teenagers, too excited to notice the whole world outside of the others eyes, Marco used his flames on his arm. The old wound had healed, but occasionally reminded of itself with throbbing pain.

“It's alright” Shanks reassured Marco, when the blue flames touched his skin.

“He has a way to force himself into once heart, has he” Marco smiled, concentrating on his task.

“Dahahaha, you're jealous that's he's liking me more?”

Marco glared, but his bad mood lived only for second or two, before he smiled, promising something evil.

“What if I am, yoi?”

Shanks frowned, watching like Marco took his straw hat from his head.

“Oi, that's harassment! Give it back!”

“Only if you make me, yoi!”

The laughed and argued for a while, until the sun had hidden under horizon.

Their life felt full and whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've planned something different, but still like it. I hope you would enjoy the last chapter too. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos and comments! You're great. Especially such a rare pair (and bad grammar of mine). It's first multicahptered story I've ended since... forever? At least since a very long time. It's a great feeling. 
> 
> Don't forget to share your thoughts. Thanks! 
> 
> To the next time!


End file.
